Sleepless Nights
by Allison Moose C
Summary: Wee!chester fic; Little Sammy can't sleep while John is out late, Dean's only option is to settle him with a bedtime story. !Fluff! -NO SHIPPING- Just a simple fic :)


"Dee?" A little voice squeaked in the darkness from the bed beside him. He peeked at the clock illuminating on the night stand, 12:36 AM. He reached over to the small lamp on the nightstand, nearly falling off the fair-sized bed.

Sam squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light from across the room. He was sitting up amongst the bed sheets thrown slightly off the bedside, rubbing an eye as he stifled a yawn.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked genuinely, checking his little brother up and down for any signs of injury. He was puzzled not finding anything _physically_ wrong with him. "Nightmare? What's wrong?" He made his way over to Sam's bed and sat down to feel his forehead, only to have Sam pushing it away.

"I cansweep. When's daddy gunn' come back?" He asked a little sluggishly, obviously fighting sleep at least a little.

"He'll come back soon kiddo, he might be working late tonight... Don't worry Sammy, he's okay." Dean reassured, slightly starting to worry himself. He knew his dad would normally be back by now, it wasn't like him to stay out late.

"Ayoo sure Dee?" Sammy asked as his voice cracked up at the end of his question. Tears brimmed his eyes at the thought of his dad being hurt.

"No no Sammy, don't cry. Yeah, he'll be okay. Pinky promise." Dean replied as he began to hold Sam close and rub his back. "Hey, wanna hear a story? I'll tuck you in." Dean offered as he began to ruffle his little brother's hair.

"Okay." Sam sniffled while settling into the tossed covers.

Dean got off the bed briefly to re-straighten the covers for his little brother and then snuggled into his right side, keeping his brother nice and toasty.

Dean pondered for a story to tell to soothe his brother into slumber when he just remembered to lock the door. He jumped out of bed ignoring Sammy's calls and double-locked the door to the small motel. He ran back to his crying brother and quickly slid next to him again.

"Had to lock the door Sammy, sorry." He then got an idea, ironically thinking of his dad. "Alright, I got one. You ready?" He asked, turning his head to his brother who had clung to his side. Sammy smiled and nodded rapidly.

"Once upon a time, there was a man. But he wasn't just like any other man, he was a _strong_ man. You could even call him a superhero!" Sam's face lit up with delight as Dean continued to describe the hero to him.

"Wha' was his name?" Sammy asked, seeming to already like the story.

"Let's call him Johnny." Dean answered, thinking thoughtfully of his dad. "Little Johnny was just a regular boy-"

"You said Johnny was a man!" Sammy interrupted, pouting slightly.

"We'll travel back in time then." Dean replied a little impatiently. "One day, Johnny and his friends went to a pond in the middle of the woods. His friends were two boys and one girl. All of them sat on the dock his dad built one year, skipping rocks into the shallow pond. They were seeing who could throw the farthest with the most skips."

"How do you skip a wock?" Sammy asked.

"..I could show you another day, alright?" Dean replied and Sam nodded with a smile. "So all of a sudden, they heard crunching leaves behind them. They turned around and nothing was there. But Johnny and his friends knew better, something was there. They all held up their rocks, ready to attack whatever came at them. **_AND THEN,_** " He got louder and closer to Sam with the last words, making Sam's eyes open wide.

"...A monster frog jumped out and tackled them all to the ground!" Dean pounced onto Sam, causing his little brother to erupt into a fit of laughter as Dean tazed his ticklish sides.

"Dehehe- SOPPPP." Sammy cried out through gasps of air.

"You gotta fight off the frog monster first!" Dean teased as he dug harder into Sam's squirmy sides.

Sam kicked weakly with both of his flimsy legs and tried to roll away from his older brother's clutch. But he was no match for Dean's torturous fingers that dug up and down his sides. Sam swung his arms up, successfully knocking his brother in the gut. Dean panted in surprise.

"Ya got me...but I'm not done yet!" He grunted, running back over to the bed.

Sammy stood up and tackled Dean onto his own bed, wrestling to pin him down. After a few attempts, Sam managed to pin him down for a few moments. But he then lost to his older brother's strength and began to be tortured again. After a little while, Dean suddenly grew a bit tired and collapsed onto the bed next to his brother who was huffing heavily and wiping the tears from his eyes. Sam sat up, seeing Dean half off the bed.

"You gonna dell da wes' of da sauwee Dee?" Sam asked while gently shaking his brother.

Dean cracked an eye open and sat up.

"Then we go to sleep, kay Sammy?" Dean replied groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Awigh' Dee." Sam agreed, yawning himself.

"Him and his friends all threw the rocks that they had left at the giant monster. The monster somehow ate a lot of them, he liked rocks. He then tumbled back into the pond, landing on his one friend Mary." Sammy gasped and frowned at the thought of a person dying in a story; that never happened. Dean was aware enough to know Sam would get sad at that.

"Little Johnny ran as fast as he could to lift the monster off of Mary, and his friends eventually came to help too. They carried her to the dock and dragged themselves out of the water. They saw she was cold, so they all hugged her to warm her up. She then opened her eyes and gave Johnny a kiss."

"Ewww." Sammy replied as Dean finished the story.

"That's what people do when they love each other Sammy." Dean informed him, leaning in to kiss his little brother.

Sam shrieked and backed away from his older brother who was wailing of laughter. Dean rolled his eyes and lie next to his brother, who pretended to be fast asleep. Sam squirmed and shuddered lightly.

"Don' kiss me.." Sam whimpered with absolute disgust as Dean chuckled lightly next to him.

"I won't Sammy, I was just teasin'." Dean replied lightly while ruffling the mess of hair on his brother's head. He got up and quickly turned off the lamp. Then he settled under the covers next to his smaller brother, smiling to see that he was almost asleep.

"Night Sammy." Dean muttered softly, slightly arousing Sam.

"Nigh' Dee.." Sammy mumbled, already half asleep.


End file.
